Weapons
Weapons are essential items in Hardware: Rivals. There is a primary weapon for every vehicle that contains infinite ammo, as well as multiple pick-up weapons that are more powerful. Players can modify the weapon gun on their vehicles with add-ons. Primary Weapons Fast Attack Vehicles use a machine gun mounted on their roofs, while Tanks use a large cannon attached to their turrets. * Machine Gun (Fast Attack Vehicle) ** A rapid-fire machine gun that fires a barrage of bullets. ** Damage: 100 (single round) ** Clip size: 40 rounds ** Rate of fire: 8 rounds per second ** Reload time: 1.5 seconds * Tank Gun (Tank) ** A single large projectile that explodes on impact and deals heavy damage to an enemy vehicle. ** Damage: 1,500 ** Splash damage: 300 ** Splash radius: 25 metres ** Reload time: 2 seconds Secondary Weapons Secondary weapons appear on the map as pick-ups, and have limited ammo. Unguided * Rockets ** Fire a swarm of rockets. The rockets will diverge at longer ranges, so they're more effective at short range. ** Pickup color: Violet ** Quantity: 1 (5 rockets) ** Damage: 1,200 (single rocket) ** Reload time: 2 seconds * Bombs ** Fire a small bomb that bounces on the ground. The bomb explodes on impact with a vehicle, but will turn into a temporary proximity mine if fired without hitting any vehicle. ** Pickup color: White ** Quantity: 5 ** Damage: 2,000 (on impact); 1,000 (as a mine) ** Reload time: 0.5 seconds (2 seconds for every five bombs fired) * Railgun ** Fires a single energy projectile that vaporizes any vehicle in contact. The projectile also depletes any armour from the vehicle it hits. ** Pickup color: Indigo ** Quantity: 1 ** Damage: 4,000 (on an unarmoured FAV); 3,500 (on a fully armoured FAV); 6,000 (on an unarmoured Tank); 5,000 (on a fully armoured Tank) ** Reload time: 1 second * Laser ** Fires a continuous short-ranged stream of laser beam. One-hit kill, even on armoured vehicles. The beam lasts for 2 seconds, so it is possible to achieve multiple kills with it. ** Pickup color: Red ** Quantity: 1 ** Damage: 4,000 (on an FAV); 6,000 (on a Tank) ** Reload time: 3 seconds Lock-On * Light Missile ** Fires a single fast homing missile onto an enemy vehicle. Deals less damage than the heavy missile. ** Pickup color: Yellow ** Quantity: 3 ** Damage: 2,400 ** Reload time: 0.5 seconds (2 seconds for every three missiles fired) * Heavy Missile ** Fires a single large homing missile onto an enemy vehicle. Travels more slowly than the light missile. ** Pickup color: Orange ** Quantity: 2 ** Damage: 4,800 ** Reload time: 1 second (2 seconds for every two missiles fired) * Plasma ** Fires a swarm of energy projectiles onto an enemy vehicle. The projectiles will linger on a vehicle they hit, slowly draining its health (and armour). ** Pickup color: Cyan ** Quantity: 1 (5 projectiles) ** Damage: 800 (single projectile; 4 seconds) ** Reload time: 2 seconds EMP * Drive EMP ** Fires a burst of blue energy that temporarily disables a vehicle's engine. ** Pickup color: Blue ** Quantity: 2 ** Reload time: 0.25 seconds * Weapon EMP ** Fires a burst of green energy that temporarily disables a vehicle's weapons. ** Pickup color: Green ** Quantity: 2 ** Reload time: 0.25 seconds Tips * Fast Attack Vehicles can take up to 4,000 damage before being destroyed. * Tanks can take up to 6,000 damage before being destroyed. * Armour reduces the damage from weapon hit by up to 90%. * Lock-on weapons and EMPs can be locked onto an enemy vehicle. * Both EMPs can be used on a single enemy vehicle, as their effects stack. See also * Special Weapons